The Ascendancy
Welcome.gif|Welcome to the Ascendancy "You're used to dealing with heroes... But what you don't have much experience with is kings. And that's your problem here. You can't think of them as normal men. You can't even think of them as behaving human--that's thinking too small... They are larger than that, bigger than that... They exist above other men because they were born that way. Authority began at the cradle, you see. Their very idea of morality is different than what you are used to. The people--their people--expect them to do violence to ensure a certain amount of peace and prosperity. And like gods, they are also expected to commit murder... So the people can sleep at night knowing they are protected. --Max Serizawa ''' The Ascendancy''' The Ascendancy is the Black Parade taken over by the Trinity of Sin, after moving to New Nexus Max Serizawa created an base off the border of the city. Max uses them as a private military company (PMC) which provides armed security services to New Nexus. PMCs refer to their staff as "security contractors" or "private military contractors It was founded and led by CEO Max Serizawa and is the largest, if not the most powerful private company in the world exluding Ryjoi Corp and Son's Enterprise romanov_logo_design_by_lordsyafiqnaz-d47lvl9.jpg The Resistance building anime-fantasy-waterfall-castle-264820.jpg 2357432-story5.jpg Serizawa Force After expermenting on each and every solider inside the Black Parade Max decided to take a new tone to their outfits using the left over False Ragnainium and Vibranium that was used in their suits creating them in his image people who follwed him in his goal for global take over. Each and every memeber is an absloute and undeniable master of all things stealth and tatics allowing for bullet durability up to, 45 cal's & Up, thought the suit could viably resist the gunfire regardless, optic & static camo and and lightweight enough for them to move like olympic acrobats, leaping 15+ feet into the air in a single bound, landing with not even a single noise. Their suits are noise resistent to boot, fully insulated/fireproof, with thermal cloaking and linigs of lead to prevent interearence from X-ray's with built in Chaff frequencies int he forehead/cowl area of the outfit to prevent motion detection. The ocular portions have built in cameras, that take pictures on mental command, and they're equip with basic detective, escape gear. Each soilder holds an Exoskeletons, which are equipped with numerous abilities, allowing for various tactical attacks as well as strategical superiority among other players. Some enemies, referred to as "Boosters", are known to use Exoskeletons in the same way that players can, such as dashing, leaping great distances, and cloaking a1.gif s2).gif giphy a(3).gif giphy (5)fff.gif giphyg.gif tumblrfff_inline_mrau1vdZnY1qz4rgp.gif *Abilities Stim: Allows the soilder to temporarily boost their health, allowing for a higher chance of survival as well as quick recovery. Overclock: Allows for increased sprint for a brief period. The way this happens is it has a interior skin that montiros vital signs and prodces medcial repair for instance if Terry would break his arm the suit hardens around that arm holding the bone in place and adminsters a shot of painkillers. Shield: Their Shields diverts the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the Nanosuit is in a constant regenerative-state, Armor mode enables quicker regenerative proficiency, both revitalizing and restoring the users overall physiological system. However, in Armor Mode, the user's health will regenerate twice as fast than in any other mode. . *Cloak: Enables temporary invisibility, similar to Optical Camouflage. Mgs25th_shot09.jpg snake_eyes_by_artlacal.jpg army.gif Level 10 Soilders Max Elite force that is with him with every step he takes are the renewed Titan Force thanks to Van he forced this name of Max's soldiers. These Preadtors are bipedal humanoids, physically distinguishable from humans by their greater height, the long, hair-like appendages on their heads (nicknamed dreadlocks), their reptilian skin and their faces, which feature arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose. These are the failed subjects from the Vemon testing with the memebers of the Black parade but with every down fall their is light because they are highly resilient to physical damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds with minimal or even no medical attention and surviving radiation doses which would be fatal to humans They are also highly resilient to most bacteria and viruses They are incredibly strong, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male in unarmed combat and able to land blows that can shatter solid concrete. They are capable of tearing a human's head and spine from the body with little effort #Perks *The Cloaking Device also known as the Invisibility System] and Active Camouflage,This is an advanced piece of theirtechnology that is able to render the user invisible, or nearly invisible, to the naked eye, as well as many forms of electronic scanning. The Cloaking Device warps light around the user's body in such a fashion that surfaces behind the creature are visible through the Persons body. The effect is not perfect, often leaving a visible silhouette similar to heat haze, but in certain environments (and when the Person remains motionless) it can effectively help them to hide in plain sight. * *Rail Caster also known as the Laser Cannon or the Shoulder Cannon it's a long-range energy projector weapon. Capable of guiding armor-penetrating plasma bolts towards distant targets, it is arguably the most devastating and technologically advanced offensive tool at their disposal. The bolts fired by the weapon explode in a burst of plasma shrapnel upon striking a target, causing grievous wounds and potentially damaging other enemies near the point of impact, created and coiled with Ragnite. *Wrist Blades are the most basic weaponand the weapon of choice for most Predators. They are retractable, serrated blades between six and eighteen inches in length and two to eight inches wide that extend over the back of the hand from a gauntlet worn on the their wrist coated with ragnite. Generally, the blades come in pairs, mounted in parallel, but there are exceptions to this. These deadly weapons are sharp enough to cut through bone and are intended for use against unarmored combatants or those who have been disarmed. As a last resort, they can sometimes be fired as a projectile from their gauntlet. meh.ro6100.jpg Predator 001.jpg Roaches tumblr_inline_mrau1vdZnY1qz4rgp.gif Vincent pets commonly referred to as simply the Perts and known colloquially thanks to Max as the Roaches, is a highly aggressive endoparasitoid extraterrestrial species. The Roaches are predatory creatures with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of any life that could pose a threat to them. Like wasps or bees, Roaches primary weapon is their inner pharyngeal jaw, which is capable of shooting from their mouth like a piston with sufficient power to smash through bone and metal. In fact, a common tactic used by the creatures to eliminate prey is to restrain the victim with their hands, immobilizing them, before killing them with a precision jaw strike to the head, piercing through the skull and penetrating the brain; this form of attack is colloquially known as a "Headbite". They have segmented, blade-tipped tails. The sharp tip has been seen to vary from a small, scorpion-like barb to a larger, flat blade. Despite their seemingly flimsy physical construction, the creature's tail makes for an incredibly potent weapon, The tails have been used variously as stabbing, slashing and blunt force trauma weapons Memebers Smith Skypemkk.jpg Smith has been in the Ascendancy since the begining helping Max and the others achieve their goal aganist the Black parade. He’s mostly a loner and never opens up to anyone. The only person that he has ever opened up to is Max. Max taught him everything he knows. He rarely likes working in groups and only takes orders from Max. If however he does talk to you its brief and about a mission or objective. Smith is a renegade and is always on the move. For some reason he always keeps him sniper with him wherever he goes. *Perks *Gun Kata *Enhanced Marksmanship *Gun Mastery TT-712x Category:Organization Category:PMC/Military